Abstract/Summary Infectious diseases remain a scourge of humankind as a leading cause of death throughout the world. Whether in the developing or developed world, emerging and re-emerging diseases combine with the concerning rise in antimicrobial-resistant infections to lead a resurgence in interest in research on microbial pathogens and host immunity. Though the taxonomic range of the most concerning and most common pathogens is enormous (viruses, bacteria, the eukaryotic parasites and fungi), they have evolved similar virulence strategies and must overcome similar host responses. Thus, there is great potential synergy in bringing together researchers from all these communities to discuss new findings and novel strategies to approach microbial pathogenesis. Unfortunately, conferences themselves have become more specialized, leading to fragmentation just when new pressures are demanding greater communication and collaboration. The FASEB Molecular Pathogenesis: Mechanisms in Infectious Disease meeting is the only conference that brings together scientists whose primary interests are in virology, bacteriology, mycology, parasitology, and immunology and is thus an essential tool to help achieve the mission of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Disease in ?leading research to understand, treat, and prevent infectious?diseases.? The twelfth Molecular Pathogenesis conference in a series extending back to 1994 will be held on July 9-14, 2017, in Snowmass, Colorado. This application requests support to enhance the conference through the attendance of additional underrepresented minority, female, and junior investigators.